The objective of EHS-Net is to assist State health departments in improving the delivery of environmental health program services by strengthening the ability of State and local environmental health programs and professionals to anticipate, identify, evaluate and respond to both intentional and unintentional contamination of the food and water supply. The mechanism to achieve this purpose is the establishment of a network of Environmental Health Specialists (EHS) who collaborate with environmental health program staff, communicable disease program staff, epidemiologists, and laboratorians at the State and local levelsto identify and prevent environmental factors that contribute to foodborne and waterborne illness anddisease outbreaks. The California EHS-Net project will continue on-going research to identify environmental antecedents to foodborne illness at restaurants, and will expand the project to include drinking water safety as well as other aspects of food safety. In addition, the California EHS-Net project will collaborate with other EHS-Net states to develop special research studies. Environmental health and communicable diseasestaff in the participating Counties (indicated in "